Check
by Meta-ir
Summary: It was surprising just how much he actually had going for him. Still a small list, though. Humanoid!Wheatley; Wheatley-centric; slight AU; set during Chapter 2.


Yet another item to add onto the ever-growing list of 'Things Aperture Science Should Probably Have Given Wheatley': air bags. That would've been nice. Not that he'd know.

Following the rail proved to be more difficult than he'd thought. It was the first thing he saw after being dumped by Her over a wall. Experience showed that, when there's a rail, there's a test chamber. And with test chambers… No. No, he shouldn't get ahead of himself. That fall… even with the boots, would she have…? He didn't know much about this whole 'revenge' deal, but if he were that mechanical witch, he would've just killed her. Easy enough for Her, right?

It was so bloody dark back here, in the bowels of the laboratory. It took everything he had just to trail along the railing, let alone hope to find and rescue his friend. Granted, that was an assumption on his part, the whole 'friend' thing. He'd like to believe she trusted him. Enough to be led all the way to the control room, at least. But after that, ah, 'mishap' with the levers? Thanks to him she might already be dead. She'd cut death short once – no, twice – already. Even for him, counting on a third miracle was almost moronic.

And yet despite that he still refused to stop. In all honestly, that's what kept him going, what he ran through his mind over and over again. 'Maybe he could be wrong,' or, 'Maybe she could be there, waiting'. Hell, quite possibly for him.

Although his glasses were cracked and his vision less-than-stellar by default, he'd still managed to catch a glimpse of something soft and white in the corner of his eye. That panel just moved. Through the vines and the asbestos and the crumbling drywall, he saw that panel move. Only She can move panels, and if that flash was what he hoped he was…

He walked up to the stirring plank, gears still struggling to grind off years of rust. At least they gave that to him - self-lubrication and stainless steel. Better put that on the list of 'Things Aperture Science Actually Got the Bloody Decency to Give Wheatley'. Short list, that one. And with that he placed his hands on the cold underside of the panel and pushed. Arms, too, should go on that list. Those were helpful. The board gave way easily under the pressure and stretched itself into the room. Mottled tiles peeked from the crack. Somewhere, there was the distinct clang of a Cube. And with that –

Footsteps?

He pushed harder. The resistance was doubling, tripling with every inch. He was hitting rust. Now was not the time for these gears to be locking up! He heard it, heard the clang of Long Fall Boots echoing across the walls. That had to have been her. Was that her? Was there another test subject at the ready? Was she lying crushed at the end of the incinerator? No, no, stop it, get that image out, she was just.

Right there in front of him.

She was alive.

She – she was alive!

He broke into a grin so wide it was almost painful. She was okay! She'd survived the fall and gotten the rest of the device and was playing that AI's horrid game. She wasn't even hurt. Looked like miracles worked after all. See what a little bit of positive thinking did someone? Another check to the happy list. 'Stubbornness'. Looked better in his head, actually. Maybe that was the wrong word. 'Determination'?

Red light began to pool into his half of the chamber, slow and deliberate. His head shot from his partner to the ceiling. Monitoring camera. Crap, he should have known it'd be there! It hadn't caught up to him yet. The release switch for the Cube occupied its attention for now. Maybe he could get her over here, by him. She hadn't seen him yet. What was she even looking at? Here he is, Wheatley extraordinaire! Here to rescue you from murderous robots and laser beams and oh god there it was.

He didn't have time to think. The moment that glare bounced off his fractured lens he'd thrown himself back behind the panel and heaved the plate flush. That was too close. If She found out about this… he couldn't even bear to think about it. The image of a little Wheatley pancake was more than enough to answer that question. No, he couldn't be seen, not yet. He'd have to stay low. The chambers went in a pattern, he knew that much. All he had to do was follow the line. Something ought to show up by then. There had to be a crack in Her system somewhere.

But first? Nervous chuckles breathed out. First, to catch the proverbial breath. Then, smile. She was okay. She was still pushing on. And if she could make it to hell and back, then so could he. 'Friend'. Another check. But man, what he would give for a flashlight right about now…


End file.
